Clocks
by aca-avenger
Summary: Inspired by Deluxe Sugar Quills chapter fifty six of Muggleborn Otter and Bloodtraitor Terrier, Hermione thinks about her when she get's her "Weasley" Clock for her First Mother's Day from Ron.


**Clocks**

Author's Note: This story was inspired by chapter fifty six of Deluxe Sugar Quills story, Muggleborn Otter and Bloodtraitor Terrier. I'd like to thank her for letting me use her idea. The plot bunny started chasing me down the street soon as I started to review. Thanks for making that plot bunny chase me (: I own nothing but my ideas, like naming Ron and Hermione's house, Flower Cottage. Lame I know but oh well :) I also know this story is out of season. Oh and _italics_ are in the past.

Disclaimer: I didn't create quidditch, therefore I'm not JK Rowling.

* * *

It was lunch time at Flower Cottage; Hermione was finishing the soup she was making before Ron came home from work. Rosie was in backyard playing with Hugo, along with Albus and Lily. As she started to clean the dishes she noticed the grandfather clock almost identical to the one at the Burrow besides the amount of spoons and the faces on them. Ron had given it to her for her first Mother's Day after Rose was born.

_Hermione could hear the kettle boiling in the kitchen from her bed. She could also see Rose peacefully sleeping in her crib, Hermione loved to watch her little chest rise and fall, rise and fall. She had completely forgotten it was Mother's Day. Rose, Ron, and she were planning on going to the burrow to visit with her in-laws. Mother's Day was sort of a hard time for Mrs. Weasley considering Fred's death and she would always get emotional, especially around Teddy and Harry._

_She heard the clinking of what sounded like mugs then a sudden crash and an extensive cursing slur from Ron. Hermione decided she had to get up before her husband woke up Rose. As she reached the door way Ron was repairing the mug and plate that was on the floor._

_"Ron, shush. You'll wake Rose." Hermione whispered before she was engulfed with kisses from her husband. _

_"Happy Mother's Day 'Mione." Ron smiled widely at her. He picked up the bouquet of soft pink tulips and daisies off the kitchen counter. "I believe these are for you." Ron handed her the bouquet as he kissed her hand. _

_Hermione could tell that he had picked the flowers himself from the garden considering she could see out through the kitchen window. "Thank You, Ronald." She kissed him on the cheek. Hermione turn to get the vase off the kitchen table when she seen it. It was a Weasley family clock, just like the one that Ms. Weasley had, but this one was painted beige to the kitchen and there was only three spoons inside which weren't shiny but rather dull to match the beige._

_"RON! YOU DIDN'T!" Hermione yelled, forgetting that Rose was still fast asleep in the next room._

_"Of course I did." Ron gave her a proud smile. "It's your first Mother's Day, what else would I have gotten you, more diapers for Rose?" he laughed._

_"I love it! Thank you so much." Hermione hugged Ron almost as big as the one during the Battle of Hogwarts._

_For Ron she didn't need to say anything, her smile said it all. Taking the time to notice how it wasn't physically perfect but to him it was. The side of her lip was scared with two thin white lines on the right along with her dimples being huge. But for him she was perfect anyhow._

Ron barged in from the front porch, carrying Rose in one arm and Hugo in the other while being followed by Albus and Lily. "What's for dinner 'Mione?" he asked her, not taking notice to the pot of soup on the muggle stove.

"What?" Hermione said dazed, as she returned to the present. "Oh, soup." She realized what he had asked by the look on his eager face as she went to get bowls out of the cupboard.

Ron put Rose and Hugo down telling them to go wash up then got Albus and Lily to follow. "What did you do today" he then said just before he kissed Hermione on the cheek and ran his fingers through her hair.

Hermione smiled back at him with that same smile she had given him on her first Mother's Day. "Nothing much. Just took a walk down memory lane." She whispered as she gave him a comforting hug.

"Well that sounds nice."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it (: Was quite fun to write.

- color in a black-white world;


End file.
